If Memories Could Kill
by moniquecailin
Summary: Some family reunions just aren't meant to be. Full summary inside. Romance, lies and drama. Naley/Baley friendship. Slight AU. Tree Hill has never been so traumatic.
1. Haven't Missed You 'Till Now

**Full Summary: **Everyone has a past, none more so than Lacey and Harmony. Lacey; the tender heart, rebellious, caring, emancipated, determined…and Brooke's unidentical twin. Harmony; flirty, misunderstood, trouble…and Haley's older sister. Both girls unwillingly return to the drama, the tension and the love they left in Tree Hill; the ghost of their former lives. And with Harmony dragging herself further under, will Lucas be able to help save her? And in the meantime, who's backing Lacey?

_**A/N:** _So, a friend and I, PearlShippingMuch (look her up, she has some pretty cool stories) decided to make a One Tree Hill fic, since she's only recently become addicted, just like the rest of us. :)

This is the result.

* * *

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan and dug her face securely into his chest. He grinned and hugged her closer, bringing his face close to her ear. "It's just a movie," he chuckled.

"Nathan, people aren't meantto be covered in _wax!_" Haley stressed, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"That's why it's a movie." Nathan laughed. Haley unwillingly lifted her head and rested it so it was on her husband's chest, one eye firmly closed as the other wandered to the screen.

"You know…" Haley sounded unusually perky, "I'm sure we can find a much better use of our time."

Nathan raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

Haley grinned mischievously, the head that was resting on his chest dipping lower as she kissed her way down. A woman screamed and Haley's head shot up, suddenly fully alert.

"I swear to _God_"—Haley looked up at her husband scornfully—"If that movie does not come off within the next thirty seconds, Nathan Royal Scott, I will _personally_—" The woman screamed as the door knocked, almost as if in sync, and Haley's head shot up more forcefully than intended, hitting Nathan in the face.

"You'll what?" Nathan asked, rubbing his chin as he got up and walked over to the door. "Personally _kill me?_"

Haley frowned momentarily, at a loss for words when Nathan's hand enclosed around the doorknob.

"No! Nathan, don't do it!" Haley whispered frantically. "Do _not _open that door!"

He paused. "Why not?"

_"_Can't you _see?! _It's the mad man!" Haley pointed out, and almost felt stupid. Almost. Her pounding heart over-ruled her momentary retardation. Nathan grinned and threw open the door, his face going from one of blissful amusement to confusion. A man screamed this time. Haley would of found it funny if she hadn't been so determined to find out who was at the door.

"There's my favourite sister!" A girl beamed at Haley from behind Nathan's shoulder, and turned happily to face him. "Hey, Bill! Did you cut your hair? It looks _hot._"

Nathan scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "It's Nathan."

"I know. But you honestly don't think you're her first boyfriend, do you?" The girl made her way into the apartment, uninvited, and plopped herself down on the barstool. "Or husband, is it now? I'm totally not in the loop." She shrugged, popped a cashew into her mouth and frowned. "Is there a massacre somewhere in here that I'm not aware of?"

Haley fumbled for the remote and turned off the screaming television, mid-shock. She suddenly wanted to fall through the floor and die.

Nathan looked over at Haley, and then the girl, and then Haley again. He could almost hear the click in his head as two and two came together. Oh, Jesus _Christ. _

"What? She never once mentioned me?" The girl asked, looking at Nathan's baffled expression before turning to look at Haley with accusing eyes. "Not only did you _not _mention that you were married—nor to Tree Hill's amazingly infamous Nathan Scott—but you haven't even told your _husband _about me?" She asked, feigning heartbreak.

Nathan cleared his throat, wiping his sweaty palm against the back of his jeans. Taylor was still yet so clear, so vivid in his memories. "You didn't answer my question."

The girl jumped up from her seat and held out her hand. "Harmony James. Friends call me Harm. Hot brother-in-laws, however, can call me whatever they want, whenever they want." She winked, looking over at Haley. Pissed off was a grave understatement.

"Aw, come on," Harmony beamed, "is it so wrong for me to visit my favourite sister?"

Haley let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, come _on. _You're lying through your teeth and we both know it."

Harmony frowned. "You know, I don't get that. How can you lie through your _teeth? _I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure your teeth don't lie." Nathan made a face, and Harmony's forehead creased in concentration. "Yeah, no, I'm still ninety-nine point nine percent sure."

Haley let out a loud groan. "What do you want, Harmony? Running away wasn't as fun as you thought it'd be?"

Harmony scoffed. "Right, because _your _life is so much fun, being the married seventeen-year-old housewife."

Haley made a face. "At least _I _don't go around contracting every disease known to man."

"Oh, sorry, '_rockstar'_," Harmony said through clenched teeth, "Chris Keller wasn't enough for you?"

Haley stiffened. "What?"

"Oh, you know," Harmony drawled, "Taylor _loves _to talk. Almost as much as she loves to f—"

Nathan dropped the beer can he'd been holding, watching as it loudly landed on the hard floor. He cursed. God, he needed that drink.

"Hales," Harmony spoke with feigned concern, "your husband's on the brink of insanity. What have you _done _to him?"

Haley sucked in her breath. "What are you doing here, Harm?"

Harmony stretched a little. Arguing always took a lot out of her. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by. Taylor was always talking about your great…" she eyed Nathan warily, "…hospitality."

Haley turned around, painfully slow to face her husband, who was unsuccessfully trying to keep his cool as the beer can continued to fizz on the floor. "I need to talk to you for a moment." And with that, she seized the collar on his t-shirt and dragged him into the bedroom.

"Keep it PG-13, little sis!" Harmony shouted after her.

Haley made sure to slam the door, and began to pace the room. "You know what you've done, right?"

Nathan looked at her for a moment, and knew she was referring to the last time a sister came to stay. And God knows _that _didn't turn out great. But unlike Taylor, he hadn't slept with Harmony, and as far as Chris Keller went…

"…and not to mention we've just finished rebuilding our marriage, and I'm _not _going to watch my life fall apart before my eyes for the second time," Haley went on. "And it just might, now that you've unleashed Hurricane Harmony into the house. We should just as well just invite Taylor, too! Hell, why don't we invite the _whole _family?"

"Hales, you can't run from your family. I tried, and we both know it's a waste of time. They keep coming back to bite you in the ass, bit by bit until you finally relent," Nathan pointed out, and then frowned. "I don't think you can get emancipated from your sisters anyway."

Haley sighed and collapsed on the bed. "We are _so _not going to get out of this alive."

"She's your sister, Hales," he smiled, settling down next to her, "besides, it might even be a little fun."

Haley groaned. "You make out your will, and I'll file for house insurance. Deal?" She held out her hand, and Nathan laughed and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

A small, dark figure lifted her arm to signal a nearby taxi. Lugging the suitcase across the ground and into the taxi's boot, the brunette sighed and eased herself into the back of the car.

"Where to?" The man asked, one chubby, over-sized hand already on the wheel.

"Karen's Cafe. Make it quick." The girl replied, handing a neatly folded fifty-dollar bill into his other large hand. He nodded quickly and sped off, not-so-subtly leaving a cloud of dust whirling behind in its wake. The passenger held her head in her hands, breathing in…breathing out…breathing in…

"So"—the driver tried to sound casual—"what brings you to Tree Hill?"

The girl looked out the rolled down window and into the eerily quiet night. What _did _bring her to Tree Hill? She sucked in her breath for a moment and slowly let it go, bit by bit, searching for an answer that wasn't a complete, shit-faced lie.

"Family."

* * *

Harmony stood over the stove, her forehead creased in determination as she made a conscious effort to watch as Haley stirred pasta sauce.

Haley couldn't help but laugh. "You okay?"

Harmony sniffed. "I know I'm supposed to be making an effort, but this is so _boring. _I've been watching the stupid spoon go round and round for about three hours now."

"Three minutes." Haley pointed out.

Harmony made a face. "Whatever."

Haley smiled and shook her head as Harmony sauntered into the bathroom. She didn't think anyone could stay mad at Harmony for long. Or maybe she just had a weak spot for the sister closest to her own age. Haley frowned at the thought.

Meanwhile, Harmony stripped out of her clothes and watched as they fell to the bathroom floor. She didn't want to look up; didn't want to look at her body. She sighed and looked up anyway, curiosity winning out. She almost cried. A huge purple bruise covered most of her inner thigh, while her breasts looked angry and swollen. She slowly moved her hand to her back and turned around, watching as her fingers ran over the new, red cuts. She could hear his voice in her head; the voice that was once so soft, so gentle.

_"You know I love you, right?" He had asked, running his fingers over her lips._

_"You're drunk, Brodie." Harmony said softly. _

_He trailed his fingers down to her neck and lingered there. "Do you love me?"_

_Harmony wriggled uncomfortably. "Brodie, what's going on?"_

"I said," Brodie continued, "do…you…love…me?"

_"You know_ _I love you." Harmony replied. She could smell the alcohol on his breath._

_He slapped her across the face. "Liar!" _

_He lunged forward. Harmony screamed._

"Harmony!" Haley was banging on the door. "Harmony!"

Harmony slapped her hand over her mouth and sunk down onto the floor.

Haley kept banging on the door. "Harmony! Are you—"

"—I'm fine! I just slipped!" Harmony called, holding her legs to her chest, hair falling freely around her.

There was a long silence, and then a quiet, "Okay."

She waited until Haley was gone before she allowed herself to let out one, quiet sob.

* * *

Lacey talked herself up as the taxi dropped her off and disappeared around a corner. She was calm. She was collected. She was going to yank open the door to Karen's Cafe and demand a lattee with two sugars. Instead, her knuckles whitened around the doorknob, and she saw two very, very familiar people laughing. She felt nauseous. She suddenly wanted dive head first into a drain. She didn't.

Lucas and Jake. God, she hadn't seen them in so long. The two people she wished she would see first, and yet the two people she'd been praying she didn't. She spun around as Bevin and Skills came around the corner, hand in hand. When did _that _happen?

Lacey groaned and threw open the door, throwing herself inside. The bell jingled. _Shit. _

"I'm sorry, we're…" Lucas started, and stopped.

Lacey could hear her heart beating in her ears. She didn't dare look at Jake. It would completely throw her off. She was calm. She was collected.

"Lattee, straight. Hold the ice."

_Double shit. _

Jake sat glued to his chair. Lacey's feet were stuck to the floor. Perfect. This was going swell. Lucas looked as though he was contemplating whether to give her a lattee with ice.

Jake looked at Lucas. Lucas looked at Jake. Lacey didn't look at Jake, but instead looked at Lucas. Jake looked at Lacey. Lacey kept looking at Lucas.

Lacey cleared her throat and wiped her sweaty palms on the back of her dress and looked at Lucas. She was calm. She was collected.

"Hello."

She was hoping that sounded sophisticated. She couldn't hear her voice over the hammering of her heart.

Lucas suddenly burst out laughing. "So do I get a hug, or what?"

Lacey beamed and flung herself at him. Lucas chuckled, squeezed her tightly and put her back down, holding her out for inspection.

He smiled and shook his head. "Beautiful as ever."

"Look at _you, _you big hottie!" Lacey smiled affectionately.

Lucas shook his head. "What brings the infamous Lacey Davis back to Tree Hill?"

Lacey swallowed the words she wanted to say. _I'm here because I got emancipated from my parents, moved to Miami with Harmony, ripped a twenty-thousand dollar cheque from Victoria in half, got involved with a loan shark and got ditched by my best friend. _

Lacey smiled. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Lucas chuckled and shook his head, moving around the counter to make her a cup of coffee. Lacey breathed a sigh of relief, not fully believing her good luck as she stiffly sat down on a bar stool next to Jake. And wanted to die.

Lucas handed her a cup of coffee over the counter a minute later and went to grab a couple of biscuits out back. Lacey wanted to run after him. She vaguely saw Jake looking at her from the corner of her eye, and forgot how to breathe.

The bell sounded at the front of the shop and Lacey exhaled. Her luck was almost remarkable. Saved by the bell.

"Hey, Jake, Jenny misses her—" someone began, and abruptly stopped. "Brooke?"

Lacey spun around at the familiar voice. It was Peyton, holding an adorable little girl.

"Oh my God!" Lacey breathed, watching as Peyton tried to compose her startled face. "You have a baby? She's so adorable!"

Peyton switched the baby to her other arm and laughed. "She's one hundred percent Jake's."

Lacey paused for a long moment. _Oh my God. _She didn't even notice the coffee fall out of her hand and into her lap until Jake leapt up from the chair, grabbing a bunch of paper towels and hurrying to explain himself. She could only make out a faint "her name is Jenny" and "she was born a while after you left". When Jake began to dab away at the coffee stains near her thigh, however, she felt it all too completely and leapt back out of her seat. It wasn't that she didn't like the feel of him through the fabric of her dress—it was the fact that she liked it a little bit _too _much. She didn't even notice Lucas coming back out. Jake and Peyton had a _baby _together?

Lacey stumbled back like Peyton had slapped her in the face and looked from Jake, to Peyton, to Jenny. Her heart felt as though it had been ripped out and stomped on in front of plain eyes.

She mumbled something about them being a "cute family" and how "happy" she was for them.

And then she left, without even looking back.


	2. Hate Is Safer Than Love

_**A/N:** _A huge thanks to Kaitlyn, "PearlShippingMuch", for being my muse. Without her I probably wouldn't have written this, nor would I have any inspiration. _Nor_ would I have someone going, "God, Monique! Where have you _been? _I've written 4,041 words worth of ideas while you were gone!"

So, for those of you who like long chapters, thank Kaitlyn. And those of you that don't… thank Kaitlyn. (:

* * *

Lacey hugged the coat around her tighter. She didn't know whether she was shivering because it was cold, or because she was crying. She didn't _know _anything. She was in a place where she was vulnerable. In a place she didn't want to return to. In a place where, suddenly, she felt like a foreigner. She kept walking.

It was three o'clock in the morning when she finally found shelter underneath a tree. She threw the hood of her coat over her head and looked up. Her heart began to make a loud noise in her ears.

It was the River Court.

She gripped the grass on the side of her legs, hard. She couldn't be here. Not now. The memories of her last visit were still so raw. The time she ended things with Jake…

_"I have something for you." Jake said, handing her a small box._

_Lacey froze. Oh, God. This always went wrong in movies. She smiled, though, and opened it hesitantly. She hoped he couldn't see her fingers shaking. It was a small, golden heart-shaped locket. She opened it gingerly and smiled. _

_"It's beautiful. Thank-you." She said softly, and watched as he slowly placed it around her neck. When he was done, she pulled away from his touch. _

_"Jake, we need to talk." Her voice was barely above a whisper. God, she didn't want to do this. All of a sudden she wanted to turn around and run. She couldn't._

_Jake nodded slowly. "About?"_

_She cleared her throat. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to tell him that her Mom needed her now? Tell him that, as much as she loved him, she had to leave him? She couldn't answer his questions without him realizing that it was too hard for her. He'd know she loved him and convince her to stay. Maybe, just maybe, if she told him she didn't love him…he'd be able to move on with his life. Move on with his life like she'd never be able to._

_"I need a break." She felt her heart rip into two pieces. _

_Jake said nothing._

_"It's just," Lacey went on, "I don't know if…I don't know if I'm ready for this kind of comittment." She could hear one side of her brain screaming at her to stop. "And there's so many things going on, I wouldn't want to disappoint you. You'd be so much better with someone else. Someone who can give you what I can't."_

_Something inside of Jake snapped. "What can't you give me?"_

_Lacey halted. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. He was so close, yet so far..._

_"I can't give you my heart." She said softly, and heard her voice break. She began to take off the necklace he'd given her when she felt his hand on hers._

_"Don't." He said, and almost as quickly as he'd put his hand on hers, he pulled it away. "My heart goes with you."_

_And then he left. Lacey stood there, drops of rain falling freely in her hair and on her face. She began to cry. _

Present day, a bout of deafening thunder erupted, and Lacey let out a scream. And even when it stopped, and Tree Hill was completely quiet, she kept on screaming.

* * *

Haley woke up to a cackle of thunder and yawning, looked over at the alarm clock. _Three-thirty. _She let her head fall back onto the pillow, and Nathan let out a sleepy grunt.

She sighed and flipped over onto her side, letting her eyes trail over her wedding ring. It seemed like such a lifetime ago, all sisters under one roof. It almost seemed like things were catching up with her, only this time she was the one who had a husband and bills to pay.

Haley allowed herself a stretch and got up out of bed, heading into the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes and opened the fridge, the small light suddenly blinding her. She heard a sniffle and turned the light on.

Harmony had a spoon of ice-cream hanging out of her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Haley frowned as she tried to put the pieces together.

She let out an involuntary yawn. "Harmony?"

Harmony wiped her eyes and blew her nose into a tissue. "I'm watching this movie, and people get covered in _wax_, right? And Jared Padalecki dies! I mean, he fully carks it."

Haley frowned.

Harmony tossed her tissue into another pile of already used tissues. "I think I got my period."

Haley shook her head and took a swig of orange juice. "Bleed on my couch and die."

Harmony grabbed another scoop of ice-cream and put it in her mouth. "Whatever, _Mom._"

Haley made a face. "You look like a clown, with all that mascara running down your face. You're like the female version of the Chucky Doll."

Harmony gathered a large portion of ice-cream and positioned herself as if she were about to fling it at her sister. Haley squealed and ducked as the door knocked, and Harmony accidentally let go of the spoon and watched as it hit Haley in the face.

Harmony clutched her stomach as she shook with silent laughter.

Haley glared at her older sister. "Harmony, go answer the door."

Harmony's head shot up. "What? _No! _If anyone's going to die, it's you. Your life was signed over when you got married."

The two sisters stared at each other for a long while until it sounded like someone was trying to kick the door open, and an annoyed Harmony got up and yanked the door open.

"Do you m—" Harmony began, and stopped. She could feel the spit in her mouth dry out as she kept her mouth agape. The two girls stared at each other for a long moment.

Lacey could have easily passed as a pissed off, drenched and vengeful Goddess. "Harmony Louise James, your ass is mine."

Lacey wanted to swear at Harmony—call her every name under the sun as they stood face-to-face. But she didn't. Something about her didn't seem right. She looked distant, vulnerable. Like there was a wall put up around her, somehow.

Harmony felt like slamming the door in her face. If anyone was going to find out…if anyone was going to notice there was something wrong, Lacey would…

She didn't slam the door in her face. She pictured herself back in their one-room Miami apartment, with Lacey in the bed next to her, clutching that necklace she always wore…

Lacey stormed into the apartment, and Haley stood frozen. What the _Hell _was going on? They both spun around to look accusingly at Harmony.

"I—um. Cookie?" Harmony asked, thrusting a nearby plate of homemade cookies into Lacey's gloved hands. "Haley's become a housewife, did you know? Yeah. She's learned how to cook and everything. She's like a lean, mean, meatball machine."

Haley threw her hands up in the air and retreated to the bedroom. There was no _way _she was in the right frame of mind for all of _this _crap.

Lacey started straight away. "God, Harmony, do you know what I _did _to follow you here? I dropped out of _school!_" Lacey was furious now. "And _then _I meet Jake and Lucas at Karen's Cafe. And you know what else? I saw Bevin and Skills walking, I kid you _not, _hand-in-hand down a street. Bevin and _Skills, _Goddamnit!" Lacey snapped, shoving the plate of cookies into Harmony's stomach. She winched as it hit a bruise.

Lacey went around to the couch and buried her head in her hands. She was shaking.

Harmony shook her head slightly. "I'm staying, Lace. I'm not going back. I don't even know what we were thinking when we left."

Lacey shook her head and let out a shaky sigh. "My whole life is falling apart, Harm."

Harmony put down the tray of cookies and went to sit next to Lacey on the couch. "So? We'll rebuild it. Together. You can take art classes like before, and you can get back together with Jake, and we'll all be okay. We'll find a way."

Lacey looked up sadly. "I don't think I'll be getting back together with Jake anytime soon."

Harmony frowned. "But I thought you said you saw him today?"

"Yeah. I also saw the mother of his daughter, too." Lacey replied, and put her head back in her hands.

"What the _fuck?_" Harmony sat in disbelief. "Jake has a _daughter?_"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, she's gorgeous."

Harmony twiddled her fingers. "Do I want to know who the mother is?"

"No."

There was a pause, and Harmony cleared her throat. "Who's the mother?"

Lacey lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. "Peyton Sawyer."

Harmony took a minute to compose herself. "Well, if it's any consolation, you're a _way _better artist than Peyton Sawyer will ever be."

"Thanks, Harm." Lacey mumbled, and kicked off her flats. Harmony got up off the couch as Lacey barely kept consciousness, and helped her lie back. She tucked her into the blankets, turned off the television and marveled about how things could turn out.

Then she turned the lights out, and noticed it didn't make a difference; a new day had already begun.

* * *

_"Lacey! Haley! Breakfasts ready!" Harmony cried, popping a small pancake into her mouth and chewing. Nobody answered. "Come on, you breakfast whores, I slaved my butt off for this!"_

_She took the pancakes out of the microwave and beamed. She'd successfully defrosted them. _

_There was silence. Harmony sighed and began to walk over to the main bedroom. "Look, guys, you can come out now, okay? They haven't blown up or anything, I swear. I mean, they look a little crisp, but they were like ice before I put them in the microwave, so…"_

_There was a loud clashing noise, and a shrill scream. Harmony barged into the main bedroom. Lacey and Harmony were tied and bound to the bed, Brodie holding a machete in his left hand. Harmony screamed._

_"Do you _know,_" Brodie began, "What an inconvenience you are? We're meant to be together, baby. Just you and me. And these…_people_…are keeping us from being together." _

_Harmony was sobbing now. "Brodie, don't."_

_"I gave you money when you needed it. I gave you my heart." Brodie drawled, and left a long, red mark across Lacey's shoulder. "And you leave me. What do you get here that you can't get from me?" He was almost daring her to answer. "Is it Lucas?"_

_Harmony fell to her knees. "Don't do this. Not to them. Do it to me." _

_Brodie smiled and dug the machete closer to Lacey's throat. "I'm coming for you, Harm. I'm coming for you…" And then, with one quick, swift movement, it was all over._

Harmony woke up with a start.

"Ow!" Lacey groaned, and held her chin. "Give me a heads up the next time you want to hit me in the face, 'kay?"

Harmony looked at her for a moment, and then flung her arms around her friends neck, both of them tangled and buried in the couch. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Yeah, but my chin's not." Lacey mumbled, and quickly fell back to sleep.

Haley scooped up a spoon of fruit-loops and popped it in her mouth. "You okay, sis?"

Harmony glanced at her sister and sighed. "Yeah, never better."

Haley nodded, and though wary, didn't bother to interfere. Whatever it was, Harmony was a big girl. She could sort it out by herself.

Harmony looked at the clock on the wall. Seven-thirty. She made a face. "What are you doing up so _early_?"

"School. Didn't you go in Miami?" Haley teased.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I just forgot it was Friday."

"Tuesday." Haley corrected.

Harmony grabbed Haley's spoon and took a bite out of her cereal. "I know."

Haley rolled her eyes. "_Nathan Scott _we are going to be late!" She shouted, and almost instantly her husband came hopping down the hallway, struggling to put a shoe on. Haley grabbed her handbag and headed out the door, Nathan lagging behind her.

Haley did a double take and looked at her sister. "If anything happens to this house…"

"Nothing will happen to the house, Haley." Harmony assured her. "Now _go_!"

Haley stood there for a moment. "I don't like leaving you and Lacey al—"

"—_go_!" Harmony urged, and Haley made a surrendering gesture and left. Harmony stared at the open door for a while until she heard the car drive off, and quickly dived for the door and shut it. She instantly scolded herself.

_What are you _doing_?_

"Well, there's the face of a happy girl." Lacey was lying on her stomach with her feet up in the air. "What was _that _all about?"

Harmony shook her head and walked into the kitchen. "It was nothing."

"Bullshit that was nothing. You nearly whacked your head into the goddamn door!" Lacey scolded, and turned to lie on her back. "Besides, you talk in your sleep."

Harmony turned on the tap as she began to wash up. "And?"

"'Don't do this. Not to them. Do it to me.'" Lacey repeated her words. "_So, _I'm going to ask one more time before I go Rocky Balboa on your ass. Why did you leave Miami, Harmony?"

Harmony grabbed something in the sink and began to wash it. It was a knife. Her back faced to Lacey, her hands began to shake, and the knife landed with a loud clang. She grabbed a bowl instead. Her whole body was shaking furiously now.

Lacey shot up off the couch. "Harmony!"

Harmony dropped the bowl into the sink, and it sent pieces flying into the air. Lacey ran over to her friend, who was now leaning over the sink.

Lacey put her hand on Harmony's back. "Talk to me!"

It was no use.

Harmony felt dizzy. Nauseous. Cold. And as she looked up at Lacey, she realised they weren't alone.

Then it all went black.

* * *

"What are we going to tell Brooke?" Nathan asked as he and Haley drove to school.

"We'll tell her the truth. My damaged sister has come back to Tree Hill, and Lacey decided to make a surprise visit. My God, she's going to _love _this." Haley laughed at the irony of it all.

Nathan shook his head and smiled as he pulled the gear into park. "Speaking of the devil."

Brooke was contorted with rage as she stormed up to the car.

Haley slapped Nathan on the arm. "What did you _tell _her?!"

Nathan opened his mouth, and nothing came out. Haley didn't blame him. He looked just as scared as she did.

Brooke leaned into the window, looking straight past Nathan and directly at Haley. "My life is _over!_"

Nathan cleared his throat and looked away.

Haley exited the car. "Look, Brooke, we were going to tell you, but things have been so—"

"—Sarah, the stupid whore, has gone and broke her ankle, and now we need a new cheerleader. _Not _mentioning the fact that we still need to replace Rebecca _and _Jessica, since they up and left." Brooke stressed.

Haley paused for a moment, and then, with surprisingly ease, linked arms with Brooke and began to walk.

"I think I might just have the perfect replacements for you."

* * *

"Harmony!" Lacey screamed as Harmony fell to the floor with a loud thud. "_Shit!_"

She felt someone gently push her to the side, but was in too much of a daze to fully notice. It was a man, she knew. He checked her pulse, and seemed satisfied with what he found because his body slowly relaxed, bit by bit. He turned around to look at Lacey, who could feel her forehead burning up. It was Jake.

"Do you know why she fainted?" He asked. She could only make out the "fainted".

She shook her head and opened her mouth to say something. Nothing came out. Instead, she gestured to her unconscious friend and shrugged.

"She'll be fine." He said, and picked Harmony up from the floor bridal style and placed her on the couch. "It's probably from stress. Happens to my Mom sometimes."

Lacey looked alarmed. "Your Mom faints?"

Jake laughed. "No, she gets stressed. If Harmony's stressed, she needs to work out how to manage it."

Lacey was impressed. "When did you turn into a Doctor?"

Jake chuckled. "I had a kid."

_Oh. _

Lacey cleared her throat. "Doesn't Peyton help out?"

Jake shrugged. "She baby-sits from time to time."

Lacey frowned. "I'm sorry, but what kind of Mother _baby-sits _from time to time?"

Jake looked as though he was battling with something in his head. He was silent for a moment before his face tensed up. "You think Jenny is _Peyton's _daughter?"

Lacey didn't even bother to open her mouth. She knew nothing would come out. She figured she'd save Jake from having to look inside her mouth.

"And what if she was?" Jake insisted. "What would you care? If I remember correctly, _you _broke up with _me._"

Lacey gaped. "_I _broke up with you so _you _could move on, not because I didn't _care_!" She snapped. "And obviously you moved on a whole lot _faster _than I anticipated!"

Jake stepped forward angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, Jake! It's been two years! Any changes in _your _life?" Lacey beamed sarcastically. "Oh? You have a one-year-old daughter? _Congratulations_! Me? Oh, you know, I've only missed you every day of my life. _I _was the one that had to break up with _you, _even though it killed me." Lacey was furious now. "You think I couldn't give you my heart? I gave you my heart a long, long, time ago, _Jagielski_." Lacey snapped, and yanked out something from the depths of her over-sized pajama shirt. It was the necklace. "And _this? _I haven't taken this off since the day you gave it to me."

Jake looked stunned. Someone cleared their throat. Lacey and Jake looked over at Harmony, who was silently applauding.

"You put that on just for _me?_" Harmony tried to break through the awkwardness with a light-hearted joke. "_Guys_!" She gushed.

Jake let out a chuckle. "I see you've found your ego again."

Harmony shrugged. "I think I left it somewhere in the kitchen. You know, somewhere between the fainting and being lifted bridal style to the couch by my best friends' ex-boyfriend who now has a baby with an unknown mother who _we_ thought was Peyton." Harmony finally took a breath and looked over at Lacey. "Hey, friend."

"Hey," Lacey whispered. "What happened back there?"

Harmony eyed Jake. He took the message and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I gotta get to school. Harmony, take some pills."

Harmony smiled and dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Jake paused for a moment, looked at Lacey, and then left.

Lacey forgot about Jake for a moment and turned her attention to Harmony.

"So." She spoke with a sudden authority. "Are you going to tell me now?"

* * *

_**KAITS A/N**: _Woo! The talent behind the mask. Presenting Kaitlyn Louise, your source for all things Harmony. And Lacey. And Haley. You see, Monique here is just good at putting words together... so she's in charge of _that. _I'm in charge of all the ideas, the chapters, ladada. _She's _just here to look good. No, totally joking. Don't kill me, Mon. She comes up with _a lot _of stuff. And yet… she isn't the one who came up with seven pages worth of ideas, was she?

It's quite hard doing a joint fic with this girl. Instead of writing—_like she was supposed to do!—_she decides to look at the three trimesters of pregnancy for Lacey. Tsk, tsk. Not happening, Monique.

Since this is my first authors note, I will say something Monique hasn't said yet. _Review!!_ Seriously, we're review _whores. _–Shame-


	3. Wet Dreams and Retching

**Disclaimer: We do not own One Tree Hill. We just toy with it.**

_**A/N:** _Lol I think Kaitlyn and I have spent the last ten minutes arguing over the sex scenes in this story. Because unlike _someone _I know, I wanted to make this story M. Kaitlyn wanted to make it T. We made it T. And I know we have this whole "compromise" thing, but I'd like to be the first to say: fuck you, Kaitlyn. (:

_I _wouldn't mind some sexy-time with Jake. And I think it would just be gay to put "and then she and Jake made love". I'm sorry. But it's true. So we compromised, and Kaitlyn was like: "I don't know, you can just put 'and he touched her hard nipples', or something." So, I came back with, "so I can write 'he touched her hard nipples' but I can't write, 'and her juices ran down her leg'? Or, 'he entered her'?"

Apparently not. So we're going to let _you _decide: sexy-time with Jake, or some gay 'and he touched her hard nipples', and God only knows how, she has an orgasm? I don't know. You tell us.

So for this chapter, when Lacey has her "wet dream" I settled for something "T" rated.

* * *

Lucas flicked his wrists forward and watched as the ball swished into the hoop from the three-point line. Nathan watched him warily for a moment, and wished Lucas would open his mouth and say something.

Lucas cleared his throat as Nathan went to take a shot. "Does that mean they're here for good?"

Nathan shrugged nonchalantly and watched as the ball hit the back board. "I dunno. Wait and see, I guess."

Lucas wiped the sweat off his brow with the bottom of his shirt. "What time did Lacey get in?"

"Around four," Nathan replied. "She and Harmony had a couple rounds. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. It was kind of hard to miss." He paused. "Why?"

Lucas stood there for a moment and went to retrieve the ball. "Lacey came to the cafe around at eleven yesterday. Peyton came in with Jenny and she took off."

Nathan made a face. "Why?"

Lucas took another shot. "She and Jake have some history."

"I don't want to know," Nathan mumbled, and bent down to put his hands on his knees.

Lucas chuckled. "If you say so."

Nathan straightened up and wiped his palm on the back of his shorts. "What's Harmony's story, then?"

Lucas stiffened.

_Harmony giggled and bit her lip, throwing her empty paper cup away. The music was loud, so she couldn't really hear what Lucas was saying—but she was drunk and he was hot. It didn't really matter._

_Lucas finished the rest of his drink and put two hands on the side of the wall, and also on the side of Harmony's head. She smiled at him._

_"You're Haley's sister." Lucas said, as if it was the most unheard of thing in the world. But still, he leaned in closer._

_Harmony giggled again, followed by a hiccup. "Just for tonight, let's say I'm Harmony Davis."_

_"Davis?" Lucas slurred happily._

_Harmony placed a hand on his chest. "Unless you want to play Doctor and Nurse."_

_Lucas thought about this for a second, and Harmony used the hand on his chest to pull him in closer for one, hungry kiss. When she pulled away, Lucas still had his eyes closed and his lips parted. Harmony laughed._

_And then Lucas pulled her into the bedroom._

* * *

Haley's hand froze on the doorknob, and she groaned. "Damnit, Nathan! This is our _home_, and I don't even have the courage to open the door!"

Nathan chuckled. "Everything's fine, Hales. Just open it."

Haley sucked in her breath as her hands twitched unwillingly on the door handle. And then she opened the door, and suddenly wanted to beat her husband senseless.

"_HOLY SHIT! DROP AND ROLL!_" Haley heard the unmistakable sound of Harmony screaming from the living room.

Nathan coughed and held his hand over his face. Haley hadn't breathed since opening the door, but it didn't take a genius to see the smoke.

"_Shut up!_" Lacey shouted. "I'm not on _fire_! Just having a few complications, is all…"

The smoke alarm went off, almost on cue.

Harmony came running out of the living room at a groundbreaking speed as Lacey attempted to turn off the stove, and sent burnt spaghetti sauce crashing to the ground. Harmony ran back into the room with a bucket of water, and before Haley had one foot off the floor, Lacey shouted something unintelligible and crash tackled her friend to the ground. The bucket of water sprawled on the ground.

Haley stood frozen. Everything was happening in slow motion. Something from a horror movie was forming right in front of her, and she was paraplegic. Harmony lifted both hands to shove Lacey off her, and as their mouths moved, Haley heard nothing. Lacey's mouth was moving furiously now, and she shoved a tea towel in Harmony's face. It looked as though she was shouting something about Harmony's IQ.

Harmony began frantically fanning the smoke alarm as Lacey tried to get up, and fell flat on her ass. The smoke alarm stopped beeping, and bit by bit Haley felt the numbness of her legs unfold. Nathan seemed to be doing the same. Harmony sunk back down onto the floor and looked at the damage: the saucepans were burnt, spaghetti sauce was splattered on the benches and against the walls, the bucket was broken in half and a large amount of water pooled around at their feet. Haley's hearing suddenly returned to normal.

Lacey sighed and leaned her head back against a cupboard. "We should probably clean this up before Haley and Nathan get home."

Harmony nodded in silent agreement and got up off the floor, extending her hand. Lacey, with the help of Harmony's hand and the bench, rose up off the floor and looked towards the door. And froze. Haley was glaring. Nathan's jaw almost extended toward the floor. And, if Harmony didn't know any better, it was almost like the couple had walked in on a threesome. Only instead they had walked in on a scene from Cheaper by the Dozen.

Nathan quickly turned to Haley. "I'll get a job. We have insurance."

Haley exhaled. "I'll just work extra hours. We're fine. It's fine."

Harmony frowned. "What the Hell are you two going on about?"

Haley snapped her head around and glared. "We're talking about how we're going to afford this."

"_This_?" Lacey looked sullen.

"You two are like a bunch of little kids who happen to be able to reach a stove!" Haley was furious now. "They're not just _buttons_, you know! You two should know better than to try and cook!"

Harmony snapped. "God, have a cow, why don't you? Lacey was just trying to cook a meal for you guys, okay? Don't be so cold."

Lacey nodded. "She's right, you know. It's her fault."

Harmony opened her mouth in protest.

"I don't really care who did it. Just clean it up." Haley looked worn out as she collapsed on the couch and began to rub her temples.

Lacey stood at ease. "Right. Clean it up."

Nathan walked to the kitchen sink, pulled out a bottle of multi purpose cleaner and thrust it at the two girls.

Harmony looked startled at the sudden action, and then shook her head politely. "That's really nice of you, Nathan, but I'm not really thirsty. Maybe later."

Lacey let out a shrill laugh and held herself up with the bench.

Harmony's face contorted with annoyance. "What?"

Lacey doubled over and clutched her stomach as Nathan decided to instead hand the bottle over to her. Lacey took a minute to compose herself, grabbed a cloth and began to clean the walls.

Harmony's face twisted in horror. "What are you _doing_?"

Lacey chuckled and showed Harmony the bottle. Her forehead twisted in concentration. "Mr. Spiffy? Is that some new sort of powerade?"

Haley made her way to the kitchen and shoved a scrub in her sister's face.

Something in Harmony's brain suddenly clicked, and together she and Lacey began to clean the kitchen. Quietly.

* * *

_Harmony slowly turned to look over at Brodie. He was asleep. She clambered out of bed and began a manhunt for her clothes, and eyes watering, found them ripped and torn. _

_"Don't leave." Brodie had his eyes closed, but he sounded far from asleep. Harmony quickly chucked on underwear and a shirt, not bothering with the rest. Instead, she clutched them to her chest, picked up her shoes and bolted for the door. She could hear him laugh as she did so, and it made her sick. _

_To most people she probably would have looked as if she'd had a one night stand. She didn't blame them. Who else would come stumbling out of an apartment in the early hours of the morning with sex hair, no pants and heels in one hand? It was a sight that would bring shame to a Mothers eyes. _

_And then, without warning, she was sick on the side walk. _

Harmony awoke with a start and felt the familiar churning in her stomach. And then, in one quick motion, she flung her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

_Lacey slowly undid the buttons on Jake's shirt and ran her right hand over the smooth skin on his chest, watching as his muscles tensed as she did so. Her hands trailed further down. He grabbed her hand, not roughly, and slid his up her shirt. She sat up slightly and watched as he pulled it over her head. He didn't wait. His skillful hands unclasped her bra, and left the top half of her exposed to him. Her nipples hardened at the sudden breeze. _

_She could feel Jake's arousal pressed firmly against her thigh, and she bucked her hips up to meet his. His groan was muffled as he kissed her neck, and she pulled his head up to meet her lips. She repeated the motion with her hips and smiled as he groaned into her mouth._

_And then there was the sound of puking. _

Lacey let out a frustrated sigh and angrily kicked the sheets away. What the _fuck _was that?

There was an overwhelming smell of vomit, and so Lacey got up off the couch. She would find out what that bloody noise was, take a cold shower and go back to bed. She stumbled her way into the bathroom, switched on the light and wanted to be sick. Pieces of glass were shattered on the ground, and a pale Harmony was leaning over the toilet bowl.

"Harmony?" Lacey's voice was thick with sleep.

Harmony groaned. "Go back to sleep, Lacey."

Lacey rolled her eyes and pushed some of the glass away, kneeling next to her friend and holding her hair back as she retched. She waited until the vomiting subsided before she spoke again.

Harmony collapsed against the wall and took in deep breaths. Lacey didn't need to ask what that was all about.

Lacey unwilling yawned. "We should get back to sleep."

"Why?" Harmony wanted to know. "All I see is him."

Lacey got up off the cold floor. "Because we have a big day tomorrow."

Harmony frowned. "What's tomorrow?"

"We have school."

And suddenly, Harmony wanted to die.

* * *

_**KAITS A/N:** _What was that—two weeks this time? We really need to update more often, but with Monique our stories go through the whole editing process that takes days at a time.

This girl is too sophisticated for FanFiction. Hell, she's too sophisticated to be a 14-year-old. God, why don't you knock her up a few years, yeah? Maybe then she could buy me alcohol. God, answer my prayer.

I'm going to stop now before I get too religious, (damn catholic school). _But_, hopefully Monique has put the Promo I made for this story on her profile page, so check it out 'cause it took me half a day on Sony Vegas. ;D

I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure this story will get updated more often. Kay, thanks. Bye. _And review_. Please.


End file.
